Would the Real Renesmee Cullen Please Stand Up
by White Roses and the Violet Sea
Summary: I gasped as his body heat consumed my entire being. His eyes were smouldering and I felt something raging inside of me. I didn't want this to happen, yet I was doing nothing to stop it. I thought of Jacob and how I was betraying him...
1. Chapter 1: I'm Definitely Not Normal

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own anything. However, it would be really splendid if you would read and review!

Winter has always been my favorite time of year. I may never know why, but there is something comforting in the way the snow swirls so elegantly in the air before giving into the effects of gravity and plummeting to their doom. When I was younger, Mama used to tell me that I would stand out in the snowfall for hours, just staring up at the sky. I remember those days like they were yesterday, maybe because they sort of _were _yesterday. The truth is, I remember almost every little detail of my childhood that most normal toddlers forget, but I'm not normal.

"Come on, Renesmee, you don't want to lose the scent," a familiar voice erupted through my daydream. Dad usually scolded me when I wasn't paying attention to something that he was saying, which was most of the time, but I couldn't help it! There were so many thoughts always going through my head; my own and sometimes the fleeting glimpses of others.

I glanced over at my father, and raised an eyebrow, "Who said I lost the scent?" I responded coolly. Sometimes parents can be a little too domineering, and it wasn't that I purposely meant to be rude, but from time to time it seemed like he had such little faith in me.

The snow under my feet indented slightly as I crunched it under my boots; the snow under my father's feet, however, remained perfect.  
"I don't think you should do this," Dad said, giving me a look that was bordering skeptical. "You know how your mother and I feel about this."

"I have to do it on my own, don't I? Or else I will never learn and I will always be running to you and Mama! Please, just let me try this once and if something goes wrong then you can come and save the day." I yawned widely, the winter also made me tired. "Besides, you won't always be around to protect me."

My father smirked, a sure sign that he knew he was arguing with someone as stubborn as himself. After all, I was his daughter.  
His only response was to take off, full speed run in the direction that the prey had gone. I grinned recklessly and broke into my own run, which, unfortunately, was not as fast as my father's, but fast enough.  
I skidded to a halt and ducked behind a snow covered tree, breathing fast and light; my heart pumping blood through my veins. I made eye contact with my father who was hidden behind a tree across the path and motioned my head at the clearing just behind us. He nodded and I made my move.

Leaping from behind the tree, I took three long strides toward the center of the clearing where a young buck was nibbling on the frost covered grass. It raised its head and terror filled brown eyes met my own. I could hear a faint pounding in my head and my mouth began to water. There was nothing I wanted more than to quench the dryness in my throat with the smooth, thick blood of this animal. I could feel my intuition taking over and for a second I feared that I would become unstable and begin going on a rampage.

Taking a few quiet breaths, I did that which my father had taught me: I went straight for the jugular. My head was pounding with excitement as I felt my teeth sink into the warm fur of the buck. I had been waiting for at least six days for this moment and I wanted to savor every moment. A taste that has been familiar to me since birth flowed freely into my mouth as I greedily sucked. The snow around me was becoming stained with red and I figured that my sweater was becoming soaked too. Mama was going to kill me.

I continued to feed until I rationed that every drop of blood was gone from the buck. Sighing contentedly, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and rubbed it on my jeans. I looked down at the buck that was lying at my feet- poor thing. I hoped that it didn't have a family, but then again, this was all part of the food chain and it couldn't have been helped. I looked up at my father, hoping that he didn't find me repulsive, but as my brown eyes met his golden ones, a small smile cracked on his face.

"That was intriguing," he said. I beamed back at him and stood up, brushing the snow off of my blood stained sweater and jeans. "Bella's going to skin you alive, Renesmee."  
The sweater had actually been an early Christmas gift from my aunt Alice; apparently it had come the whole way from France. I figured I would sneak in and throw it in the washer before Mama had a chance to even see it, yeah, that should work.

"Is Jacob coming over today?" I asked. My father and Jacob Black had a history- one that I saw everytime Jake touched me. Jacob Black had imprinted on me the moment that I was born, which meant that he had surrounded me for the past thirteen years. He is the only man I will ever know outside of my family. Once, my mother had asked me if I loved him and I responded with an automatic "yes," but sometimes I didn't know.

Sometimes, I felt obliged to love him, whether I truly did or not.

"I believe so," my father said. "He's over everyday Renesmee, you know that." Dad walked over to me and brushed a few stray snowflakes that had gotten caught in my hair. His touch was cold to my skin. My father was dead, my mother was too, she had been on the brink of oblivion while giving birth to me and it was Dad who saved her. Just like Grandpa Carlisle rescued Grandma Esmee. I was surrounded by vampires from day one.

There were moments when I believed that it really wasn't fair though that I had to live my life like this. While some girls were off getting their nails done, I was drinking the blood of forest creatures and spilling all over myself. While some girls could have as many boyfriends as they wanted, my love life was already planned out for me. While some girls could walk past each other and make snide comments about the others' outfits, I would walk by someone, anyone, and get this unwelcome desire to feed on their life's blood.

I guess this is what I get for being a half human half vampire hybrid who is destined to be with a werewolf, but this is the only life I know and I can't abandon it.

I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen and yeah, I'm definitely not normal.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories of a Christmas

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to Twilight.

Dad and I snuck in as best as we could, but of course, Mama was lounging on the couch in the living room.

"How did it go?" she asked, looking up from _Wuthering Heights_. I inwardly rolled my eyes; she was always reading that book. I wondered why she was so attached to it. She looked up, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and looked at me; really _looked _at me. She stood up and tossed the worn out book on the sofa, its broken spine flopping uselessly on the leather.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen what on _earth _happened to you?" I looked up at Mom, trying to fill my eyes with the innocence that got her every time.

"Well, Mom, I believe it's called hunting," I said cheerfully, giving her one of my award winning smiles. "I got the deer though, all by myself too!"

"What?" Mom asked; she looked positively furious. "I thought you were helping her." The tone in her voice was dangerous.

"Bella, she needs to learn how to do it on her own. We can't always help her," Dad said. He was working his charm on Mama in every way that he could. He had dropped his voice down to a soft, velvet tone. I had personal experience that this worked most of the time. Today, for some reason, it didn't.

"And you knew that we were having company today, Edward. Look at her! Alice is going to be upset; you know how hard it was for her to get that sweater."

Something tells me that it's not just the sweater you're upset about," Dad said.

I took this opportunity to leave the room. My parents didn't fight very often, they almost always got along, but today something really seemed to be peeving my mother. She was really protective when it came to me, she won't admit it but I know better. She's afraid that something is going to happen to me because I'm half and half. I grow abnormally; in reality, I'm only 7 years old but I have the developments of a 14-year-old and the mentality of an 18-year-old. I've given up even trying to figure out my age because there's really no point. I will always be different.

"There are other vampires in the area, Edward," I heard my mother say lowly. I stopped in my tracks. That couldn't be possible. I thought that our family was the only vampire clan for miles around… this wasn't right.

"I was doing a little hunting myself the other day," Mama continued. That figured. Even though she was upset with me, she was still acting more pleasant than she had been the other day. "I came across a scent and I followed it. It was one of our kind, Edward!"

"Did this other vampire see you?" my father inquired, suddenly grave. "What happened, Bella?"

I trailed my fingers lightly over the wooden banister, curious myself as to what had happened. Things like this never got Mama upset, but for some reason she was in Dad's arms in a heartbeat and talking so low I had to strain my ears to hear them.

"Yes, he saw me, and he had a very agreeable attitude. He commented on the weather and asked me if these were good hunting grounds for humans. His eyes were deep scarlet, Edward, and they were hungry. I told him that I didn't hunt humans and that the ones around here were under our family's protection. He told me that he was looking for the owner of a particular fragrance that was simply "mouth- watering," he put it."

I held my breath as I became aware of my beating heart. It was the only sound in the house at that moment and I felt that it was louder than thunder. Mama hadn't exactly said that the other vampire was after me, but I knew it was coming, and quite honestly, I didn't want to be around when she said it. I practically ran into my room and slammed the door, only breathing once I was sure that I could not hear anything that was being said downstairs.

"Get a grip, Nessie," I said to myself. "You're a Cullen. You can handle anything." If I could really handle "anything" then I wouldn't be talking to myself; a meek attempt of putting courage in my attitude. I brushed aside all thoughts on what my mother had just said, after all, Jake was coming over and I didn't want to act strangely around him or else he would take it upon himself to personally see that this other vampire was escorted out of Forks; and what better way to do it than with a pack of werewolves.

My thoughts were immediately drawn to Jacob. He's been my best friend since I was a baby. He helped me build my first snowman and taught me to ride a bicycle. Jake will always be there for me, whether I want him to be or not; it's the way we're connected. Mom told me this just a few weeks ago when I asked her why he had been becoming so affectionate lately. It was just small things: like a kiss on the nose or an intimate embrace; after all, he was seventeen and I was…well…I really don't know, but it could raise eyebrows in public.

Has he told me he loved me? Yes, in passing.  
_  
It was last Christmas morning and we had just gotten done opening presents. I had received clothing and trinkets by the dozens, yet I was eager for a different type of present. Jake and his family were coming over for some festivities and the night before he had promised me a snowball fight. My family verses his. Dad would like that…_

Snowballs had been flying and my hair was thoroughly soaked through as was my hooded sweatshirt and jeans. I could feel my feet becoming colder than normal, but that wasn't going to stop me. I glanced around and spotted my mother and father kissing under the branches of a tree, snow lightly falling around them. They were both so stunning. I quickly looked away, blushing violently, something I had inherited from my mother before she had been changed.

Suddenly remembering the game, I bent over and gathered a snowball in my hands. I looked around, seeing no one. A branch cracked behind me and I whipped around, hurling the snowball with all of my strength. It disintegrated against the side of a tree and suddenly two long arms had embraced me in a hug from the back. I looked behind me and sure enough there was Jake; his face full of happiness and a certain peace. His body was warming me immediately and suddenly I didn't feel so cold.

"You are way too gullible, Nessie," he said, grinning down at me. I rolled my eyes, a smile creeping over my own features.

"That wasn't fair though! You know that anyone would've done the same!" I said, staring deeply into his brown eyes. My head was suddenly filled with images of myself: me crying, me laughing, me with a messy mouth after hunting, my touch, my eyes, my voice. I was seeing Jake's memories, a talent that I had been born with, and they all revolved around…me.

"True perhaps," Jake said, "but would anyone do this?" He picked me up and then gently tossed me into a large pile of snow nearby. I landed with a slight "oof" and glared at him. He walked over to the snow pile, laughing, and knelt down next to me. "Don't be mad, Nessie. You know I love you."

As he was walking away, I hurled a snowball at the back of his head. It made contact beautifully. I began laughing as he turned around, with a smirk on his face.

"Who's mad?" I asked playfully.

* * *

A few drabbles from me: I was surprised by how much attention this story got! Remember to read and review and when you do, think of this: Do you guys think that I should tackle a lemon, possibly? Let me know!

Edit: I am so sorry for uploading this chapter in that horrid format! I was running late for something and I really wanted to get this chapter up for you guys and in my rush, I uploaded it with the lines all squeezed together! I am so so very sorry everyone! I promise I will NEVER do that again! I hope none of you have permanent eye damage...

Okay- on to review time!

**Tetrek**- Yeah, this is going to be a multiple chapter fic. Don't worry, the summary will be in here sooner or later.

**poony253- **Thank you so much for both the review and favorite and alerts! It really made me happy! I'm so glad that you like this story so far! Hope you like this newest chapter!

**dancing-intothe-twilight47-** Thank you! Here is the update, hope you like it!

I would also like to give a huge shout out to the people who added this to their favorites: **piratechiara, poony253, **and **Saklutzy. **You are all awesome!


	3. Chapter 3: Someone New in the Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Twilight series.

I took a look at myself in the mirror that sat on my vanity. I could just hear my aunt Alice fussing over me: _Come on, Renesmee, at least let me curl your hair! _I giggled out loud; my hair honestly didn't need any curling. As I thought of Alice, I glanced over at the bloodstained sweater that was lying rather pathetically on my bed. I had gotten by Mom looking like a wreck, but that was only because Dad had distracted her.

I turned sideways and examined myself up and down, and then I turned the opposite direction and smoothed down the purple shirt I had put on. It was one of my favorites. My aunt Rosalie had given it to me for my third birthday and I had immediately fallen in love with it. Jake always told me that purple was his favorite color on me, so I reasoned that it was only right that I wore it today.

"Renesmee, hurry up! They're going to be here any minute!" my mother's disembodied voice scolded me. I really wished that she would just come up stairs and tell me instead of yelling. Honestly, it was a waste of her breath, or lack thereof.

Upon going downstairs, my mother took one look at me and automatically began messing with my hair.

"I thought you brushed it out!" she said, grabbing the nearest comb and forcing it through my still slightly tangled hair.

"Ouch!" I cried, grabbing the comb from my mother. "Mom, it looks fine! They don't care what I look like!"

"They may not, but I do," Mom said. "I don't want my daughter to look like she's been running wild in the woods all day."

"Bella, relax," my father said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "She _has _been running wild in the woods all day, and she cleaned up well considering how she looked when she came home not too long ago."

Thank goodness for my father. He could always get me out of tight situations, well, almost always. I could understand where my mother was coming from though; after all, I wasn't a vampire beauty. I was a _half _human _half _vampire magnificence. She just didn't want me to feel the way that she felt when she was human around Dad's family.

"I think I'm going to go outside," I said softly, moving away from my parents. "I'll let you know when the pack is coming."

I wandered out of the house and stood in the yard, allowing nature to absorb me in its entirety. I closed my eyes and began to spin around, holding my arms out, and a burst of laughter bubbling up in my chest. I let it out and then collapsed into the snow banks, a warm blush creeping up into my cheeks.

"That certainly looks fun," a voice said from behind me. I abruptly stood up and began brushing the white powder off of my sweatshirt.

"Um…yeah," I murmured, looking up. Standing in front of a tree not even one hundred feet away from me was a boy who looked to be around my age, if not a little older. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to be piercing into my psyche.

He grinned at me and took a step forward, "Pardon me for being so forward, but you have the most stunning hair color I have ever seen."

"Thank you," I said softly, a hand absently going to my hair. There was something strange about him; why hadn't I heard him approach me? Even being half human, my sense of hearing is above that of a mortal. "It's the same color as my fathers."

"My name is Jonathan," he said, dipping his head slightly. "I just moved here with my family not too long ago." His eyes flashed to mine and I silently cursed the blood that was rushing to my cheeks.

"I'm Renesmee," I said, smiling politely. "I've lived here…pretty much my whole life."

"Renesmee? A beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl," Jonathan said. He grinned and looked away from me, deep into the forest as if he could see something I could not. "I must be going, but it was certainly a pleasure meeting you. I hope this isn't our last encounter."

As Jonathan walked away, I could hear the faint pounding of a wolf's heart beat and I realized the pack was coming. Part of me, and I'm not quite sure how dominant this part was, hoped that that hadn't been our last encounter either. I stared absently at the spot where he had stood before noticing that there weren't any footprints. The snow was falling, but it was not falling that heavily, unless I had been so taken back by him a blizzard had gone through without my awareness.

I squinted in the direction that I could hear the heartbeats and before I registered what was happening, a shape was flying in the air directly at me.

"Nessie!" the shape cried. I braced myself for impact, knowing that either way I was going to go flying back into the snow bank, which indeed, I did. I attempted to hide the grimace that was forming on my face from the overwhelming stench of werewolf.

"Quil! Come on! Get off of me!" I yelled, attempting to get out of his death grip hug; Quil stood up, beaming from ear to ear and reached out a hand which I reluctantly took.

"Look at you, Ness! You're getting so old!"

"Oh, thanks," I said, a smile suddenly breaking across my face. Quil was always so easygoing, and it was hard not to feel the same way once he was around. "Keep up that kind of charm and Claire will be the luckiest woman in the world."

I glanced around, "Where's Jake?"

"He had to stop for a few things on the way here," Quil responded, picking a snowflake out of my hair and watching it melt as soon as it touched his skin. I sighed inwardly, thank goodness; there were times when Jake could get a little too protective of me and I didn't want him going after Jonathan blindly, thinking that everyone I meet is out to get me.

"Here he comes," Quil said, nodding in the direction that he had come from. I shook myself out of my reverie and saw a russet colored wolf coming out of the forest, a bouquet of flowers in his mouth. I smirked slightly, knowing that I was spoiled rotten sometimes…okay, most of the time.

"Hey Jake," I called out teasingly, "who're those for?"

Upon hearing my voice, the wolf broke out into a full run and in a second, turned into a sprinting Jacob Black. He took the flowers out of his mouth and put them in his hand and before I knew what was happening, he had me in his arms and swung me around. I laughed loudly as I hugged him back and when he put me back on the ground I looked up into his eyes and saw something more than friendship in them. I felt guilty, like I was holding him back; maybe because I am holding him back, yet there isn't anything that I can really do about it. I didn't choose to be imprinted upon and he didn't have any control over it. I only pray that someday I feel as in love with him as he so obviously is with me.

"I missed you Nessie," he breathed.

"You haven't seen me in a day, Jake," I said, softly giggling. "Come on, Mom and Dad are waiting inside for us. Where are the others?"

"They'll be here soon. They picked up a strange scent surrounding the area and I told them to check it out," Jake said. I looked up at him suspiciously, what could they have possibly picked up on? I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes. "What?" Jake asked, grabbing my shoulders. "Nessie, you know that we're here to protect you!"

"It's not that," I said, removing his hands from my arms gently. "I don't need protecting all of the time though," I said. It was partly true. I felt that I could take care of myself and if I always relied on others then how was I supposed to grow up on my own? Besides, I had Mom and Dad to be protective, I didn't need my friends watching my back too. Did people really think that I was that weak?

"I don't think you understand," Jake said, "it was a _vampire _scent." The way he said the word thoroughly appalled me. I don't think that he realized how hurtful that was...seeing as I was half of the creature that he detested so much. I shook it off- this was something that he was saying all of the time. At least he hadn't used the term "bloodsucker," that one really got my blood boiling. It was moments like this that I wonder why I even put up with this, but then I remember that if I would refuse to see Jake for even one day, he would go berserk.

"Why are we fighting?" he asked me suddenly, pulling me into him once more. "I don't get to see you as often as I'd like to, so we shouldn't argue, right?"

"Who said we were fighting?" I mumbled, avoiding eye contact. His idea of seeing me as "often as I'd like" was to live in our house, sleep with me in my bed and basically follow me around like the lovesick puppy he was. That was a little harsh...even for me. "No, you're right," I said, looking up at him, a task that was sometimes difficult seeing that he literally towered over me. "I know that you worry about me."

How I wished he didn't.

**

* * *

  
****A few drabbles from me: **onto comment appreciation time!

**Saklutzy- **Well first of all, yes you are very awesome! I'm really glad you liked the memory! I write all of these chapters around midnight because that's when I get ideas and such, and the memory was kind of scary for me to write because I thought it was cute, but I also thought that some people might think I was on something! Anyway, here's chapter three! Hope you like it!

**reyrey95- **Thank you so much for your review! Oh yes, there will be plenty of drama unfolding! I'm so glad that you like this so far! Here's chapter three! Hope you read and review! I hope that you don't mind that this isn't exactly canon, but sometimes it's better to think outside of the series, right?

**Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name- **Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you love this! When I was writing the first chapter, I felt kind of silly because I didn't think that anyone was going to like it! I'm learning though that this is becoming quite popular, which I am so thankful for! Here's chapter three!

**IheartTL- **Renesmee doesn't even know how good she has it! I just had to put that in there about the nails and outfits because it's so true! I know it's really mean to do, but even I find myself guilty of doing it. You sound just like my best friend! She would do anything for Jacob too- he is pretty good looking! Thanks so much for your reviews and I'm so glad you like it! Here is chapter three!

**a stranger- **thank you for that! You sound like a very mature person, but I'm glad that my story was able to keep your attention. Here's chapter three!

**Sasha88- **Thank you! I'm glad that you think so! This story is becoming surprisingly harder to write though because I have so many ideas flowing around at once and, obviously, they can't all happen at once or else that would just screw everything up. I did write more and here it is in the form of chapter three!

**Bumblebee- **Hahaha! Yeah, I am one hundred percent sure that I am not Stephenie Meyer. I'm glad you like the story that much though! Here is chapter three!


End file.
